Like Glass
by detectivesasha
Summary: Jane and Maura's journey of finding each other begins with Jane running from herself. Note: A realization and first kiss fic. It's rather angsty and fluffy with eventual rizzles.


Jane caught herself staring. This wasn't the first time. It'd been happening more often now. She'd find herself staring into space at the most inopportune moments.

She'd stare while sitting at her desk. She'd stare while getting a drink at the Robber. She'd stare when what she was looking at was nowhere near her. This newly developed habit scared her.

At first she didn't want to admit what she was looking at, why she'd blank for a while, but it was becoming an issue.

"You okay, Rizzoli?" Frost asked during a particular staring spell.

Jane didn't hear him at first. "Rizzoli," Frost tried again.

Jane heard him this time, but her fantasy was too enticing. She wasn't finished yet. She wasn't ready to go back to reality.

"JANE!" Frost yelled. He was worried. He noticed how she wasn't fully there.

"Yeah, what? I'm here. What's up?" Jane answered dreamily, her tone giving her away.

"What's up with you lately? Where have you been?" Frost inquired.

"I'm right here, I am every day."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jane. You were day dreaming or whatever. Again."

Jane sighed. People were noticing, but couldn't help it anymore. It wasn't as though she wanted to day dream and check out, but she couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't get _her _out of her head.

_Maura._

Maura was always in her head. She was all Jane thought about and it was scaring the hell out of her.

Jane didn't know when it started happening. Maybe it was after a particular movie night? Maybe it was after she slept over at Maura's after a nightmare? Maybe it was after the moment she laid eyes on the Medical Examiner.

Jane didn't want to deal with confronting it right now. "I'm just tired," she answered. It was a lie and she and Frost knew it. Their case load had been light lately. Their days had mainly consisted of catching up on paperwork and training seminars.

Frost was prepared to press further, but Maura walked into the room, saving Jane from further interrogation.

Jane was staring again, but this time, the object of her fantasies was right in front of her.

"Hey, Maura," Frost greeted happily.

"Hello, detective. Hi, Jane." Maura greeted them both.

Maura looked impeccable as always. Her hair fell in soft curls just past her shoulders and she was dressed in her usual expensive designer clothing. Her skirt hugged her curves in an alluring, but still work appropriate way. The ME's makeup was flawless and seemed to be airbrushed on.

None of this was lost on Jane. For about the fiftieth time that week, Jane found herself speechless.

"H-hi, Maur," Jane sputtered out, "what's up?"

Maura didn't seem to catch on to Jane's stutter. "Nothing in particular. I'm nearly finished with all of the paperwork down in autopsy, so I thought I'd come up and join you two," She replied.

Maura assumed her usual spot on the edge of Jane's desk.

Jane would never let her best friend know, but her world seemed a little brighter when she was around. Ever since the two had become friends, they were inseparable. The two had Friday movie nights, drinks at the Robber after work, and the pair usually spent weekends with each other. The detective and the doctor had been entirely wrapped up in each other's lives.

Hell, Jane's mother was living in Maura's guest house. They were as close as two people could be and everyone knew it. Neither had ever had a best friend like they found in each other. For the first time in both women's lives, they had some to count on and confide in.

Jane never expressly stated that she felt safer and more at home with Maura than anyone else, but she didn't have to. She and everyone in her life could tell. Since she met Maura, Jane had become a softer and more patient person. She ate healthier, kind of. She still had her burgers at the Robber, but sometimes she'd get a salad and it was all in part of Maura.

Jane had never had someone affect her as greatly as Maura did. Maura turned her world upside down in the greatest of ways and Jane's newly acknowledged daydreaming of her friend was making things harder for Jane.

Maura leaned over to get a look at what Jane was working on.

As Maura sat on her desk, Jane had the strong urge to touch her. Maura's proximity to her was clouding Jane's thinking; she was having trouble breathing and she began to sweat. Jane remained motionless in the hope that Maura would lean back.

After what seemed like an eternity of stillness, Maura noticed her friend's lack of motion. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"I-I'm fine. I think I'm just gunna' call it a day and take off, "Jane said quickly. Her mind was in overdrive and she needed to put distance between her and the doctor.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can give you a ride home, if you'd like," Maura said with concern in her voice. She stoop up, ready to leave with Jane.

Frost looked at Jane quizzically.

"NO- no. I'm just tired. I'll see you later, Maur. Bye, Frost!" Jane called as she dashed toward the elevators, needing to put distance between herself and Maura.

Jane didn't notice Maura's face fall at the rejection.

Frost and Maura exchanged a concerned glance, both unsure of what exactly was bothering their detective friend.

Just like that, for the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli ran away from what she wanted most.


End file.
